jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 56
New World phase.3 is the 56th chapter of the manga and the third chapter of the New World Arc. While Koko Hekmatyar meets with Amalia Torohovsky in France, Kasper announces the debut of HCLI's latest project, the Hek-GG system. Title page Jonah Summary While waiting at a military airport in France, Koko Hekmatyar is hanging over Jonah, causing him to tell her that his makes his job harder. Koko is glad to see that he is back to normal while Valmet asks if she is paying too much attention to him. A small convoy led by Amalia Torohovsky then arrives and she happily greets Koko. George Black gets word on the meeting and replies that it is over a UAV lease in Africa. He then calls Scarecrow who is with Schokolade in South Africa to check up on Minami Amada and the second Märchen factory and agrees with his plan, annoying Scarecrow. Schokolade rubs it in by pointing out that he is being used. George is then called to a conference room to watch Kasper Hekmatyar's presentation, thinking to himself that HCLI is really taking off and that he plans to be aboard. Amalia tells Koko to look at the sky and her photo is taken by a UAV overhead. She is then shown the resulting image on a laptop and is amazed at the high quality. Amalia adds that she is working on a project that would allow a UAV to be in the air for 24 hours a day. The Dassault consultant then informs her that Kasper's presentation is starting and is asked to record it. Amalia reveals when Koko asks that she thinks it may have to deal with the satellites that were launched, which could change the face of logistics, war, and being an arms dealer. However she feels that talking to Koko would be more profitable. In the Philippines at DIPEX, Kasper starts his presentation, although his introduction does not impress the consultant, who thinks that Kasper and Koko are alike. Kasper announced the debut of the Hekmaterial Global Grid or Hek-GG, a comprehensive command and logistics package. It includes HCLI's global ocean container transport network and 126 satellite system. Explaining that since the dawn of history armies have been shackled by logistics, Hek-GG aims to reduce problems of surplus and undersupply by providing command and logistics communications customised to the individual conflict and operational intensity in a timely fashion. It will allow armies to save significantly on their overseas deployments, supporting a need that the private sector is better suited to fill than the military. The presentation is also watched by Curry and Yosuke Hinoki. George is intrigued, while Yosuke, who is at the NSA, tells the commanding general who is incensed at the development that it would be better to observe for the time being. The Dassault consultant thinks that Kasper is trying to be like a villain. Jonah notices Kasper on the screen and is briefly told about the presentation. He wonders why Koko did not watch the announcement if it was so important. Amalia asks Koko to be let in on her plans and the latter hesitates before replying about the announcement of Hek-GG. Amalia however denies that this is what she wants, but admits that she was a little forceful and backs off. She asks Koko to let her know if she can be of service before leaving. That night Jonah realises that he knows nothing about Koko while they go for a walk and that her nature is to be close, yet still far away at the same time. Anime and manga differences *Koko is wearing a solid coloured tie. Amalia is wearing a gold necklace and the consultant has a different pattern tie and slightly darker shirt. Scarecrow's jacket is darker. George's office has a slightly different setup. *The UAV can be seen as a reflective light in the sky. *The HCLI logo on the conference room has the company's full name. Kasper is wearing a solid coloured tie. The logo has been removed from the consultant's laptop. *The title page of the presentation has a globe surrounded by a network of lines. Yosuke is wearing a different suit and tie. More of the presentation is shown. Curry is wearing a solid coloured tie. The NSA general has a different appearance. *Amalia's convoy consists of three cars. *Jonah and Koko are walking in the suburbs of Paris. Category:Volume 9 56